Mixed Up High School
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: The title pretty much explains the story. This high school experience should be quite interesting. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Ello, my lovelys. Tis I, Shay, and well, you know who else. This is another Shay written story, which I have been working on for a while. Shadowlives and I do apologize for not updating any of the stroies lately. We have had a lot of stuff going on. But, yes, ladies and gentlemen we have returned with full force and better than ever! Okay, maybe that was a bit of a lie….but we're back! And that's all that matters. And it's all thanks to one loyal reviewer, Me-The-Anon. Thank you for supporting our stories, no matter how stupid and random they are. Now read! Or Michael Myers will gut you=]]**

_**Students:**_

_**Team Rocket: Jesse and James,**_

_**Ash Katchem**_

_**Brock: Last name? Unknown.**_

_**The one and only Shadow the hedgehog!**_

_**Knuckles**_

_**Amy**_

_**Rouge**_

_**Miroku (Score!)**_

_**Naraku**_

_**Shippo**_

_**FROM OUR MINDS:**_

_**Damien**_

_**Taylor**_

_**Scarrlett**_

_**Dallas**_

_**Ziggy (the talking turtle)**_

_**Chance**_

_**Link**_

_**Midnight**_

_**Lucus**_

_**Tristen**_

_**TEACHERS: (boo!)**_

_**Colonel Mustang!: Self defense. (Must make fire!)**_

_**Dr. Eggman: Science**_

_**Mr. Marks: Math**_

_**Mr. Hellport: History, advance science.**_

_**Coach Kenedy (Leon): Gym (Boys)**_

_**Coach Misty: Gym (Girls)**_

_**Mrs. Tangeria Frost: Art**_

_**Mrs. Jade Bennet: English**_

_**Mr. Reece Armstrong: Vice princepal**_

_**Mr. Eric Draven: Princepal! (yes that's the dude from the crow, DEAL WITH IT!)**_

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL:**

"Must we sit through this?" Damien whispered to Dallas as Mr. Draven droned on and on about the rules of the dorms, and the school.

"Shh! Don't get me in trouble on the first day! Save it til tomorrow." Dallas whispered back, then turned his attention back to the princapal.

"No horse play during class, that is what the halls are for, No yelling at the teachers, and no, Mr. Mustang, you can not teach your fire trick to the students."

"Damn it!" Mr. Mustang said, from where he was standing next to the princapal. Then Mr. Draven went on:

"I will introduce your teachers now, then you all can go to your dorms, and cry, or try to run away and figure out you can't, until first period starts" Mr. Draven cleared his throat, and started listing off the teachers.

"This is Mr. Mustang, he is your self defense teacher. This is Dr. Eggman, he will be your science teacher. This is Mr. Marks, your math teacher. I could go on and on like this but I'm boring myself. I suppose I will let the rest introduce themselfs. Now excuse, I have to go take a nap."

"I'm Mr. Hellport, I don't like anyone, and no one likes me. I'm your history, and advanced science teacher, get over it. Come to my class and pay attention, if you disrupt it? I'll kick your ass to the curb, any questions?" Mr. Hellport looked around, and no one raised their hands. He sighed, and stepped back.

"Thank you Mr. Hellport, I think you terryfied us all. Now I'm Coach Leon Scott Kenedy, I am the boys gym teacher. And this lovely person beside me is coach Misty, she is the ladies gym teacher." Coach Kenedy, stepped back and a woman stepped up.

"I'm Mrs. Tangeria Frost, I am your art teacher. This is boring to you I know, so I will introduce the rest, so we can get out of here." Everyone cheered, and she cleared her throat.

"This is Ms. Jade Bennet, she is your english teacher, and this is Mr. Reece Armstrong, the Vice Princapal. Now that we've explained the rules, and everything. Your first period begans at 10. You may go to your _assaigned _dorm rooms. Thank you." Mrs. Frost concluded the meeting. Damien yawned and looked around as everyone was getting up.

"I wonder who is in our dorm?" Damien wondered aloud to Dallas, as they walked across campus.

"Who knows? But they better like turtles!" A small slurred voice said from inside Dallas's shirt. "Dallllllaaaaassss!"

"What Ziggy?" Dallas complained.

"I can't breathe!" The voice said, and Dallas pulled the turtle out of his shirt.

"He was in your shirt the whole time?" Damien was shocked. "Thats just weird mann."

"Coming from the guy who once carried a miniture stuffed barney doll in his pocket for a year!" Dallas snapped, and walked off leaving him behind.

"MIDNIGHT!" Chance yelled running down the hall to his friend he hadn't seen in forever.

Midnight was standing at the end of the hallway talking to a group of people when Chance ran up. "Midnight!"

"The one and only, Chance." She smiled at him. "Hows it going boo?"

"Good, just looking for my dorm. I can't find it." Chance laughed, and hugged Midnight.

"Uh Midnight? Wanna introduces us?" A girl said, standing right beside her, arms crossed.

"Oh yeahh. Chance these are my best friends ever! This is Scarrlett Messer, She's a class A bitch, and she rocks!" She said pointing to the girl next to her. "And this raving beauty over here is Raven, she's dark, she's poetic, and she's amazing!" She pointed to a goth girl leaning against the wall. "Oh and I almost forgot my man-candy!"

"Wait, you have a man-candy?" Chance asked.

"Yes, and here he is! This is Link. Isn't he sexy?" Midnight laughed, and looped her arm through Links. Link laughed, "Well your friend here sure is, not me."

"Umm..did you just call me sexy?" Chance asked, backing away.

"It's okay, silly. He's gay, but amazing. Link, hunny. Chance doesn't play for your team." Midnight laughed again.

"Thats depressing." Link said, smiling.

"Come on! I'll help you find your dorm. It's right next to mine." Midnight grabbed Chance and skipped down the hallway.

"What are you doing in my dorm MONK? I thought I got rid of you!" Shadow yelled, as he walked through the door of his dorm.

"I thought I got rid of you too but I guess dream don't come true. NOW SHUT UP!" Miroku spat back.

"You two bitches stop your cat fighting! Now what are you doing in my room?" James said, standing in the door way.

"We're bunking here too." Miroku said, laying back.

"Oh goody! Dorm-mates how exciting!" James exclaimed and walked in the room. "I miss Jesse!" But James's thoughts quickly stopped, as a girl stood in the doorway, she was talking to someone.

"This is my dorm, and yours is next door." She said to the person. But then the person came into view and James jumped up, along with Miroku and Shadow.

"Chance!" James said, excitedly.

Chance looked in the room, and seen all three guys standing there. "Hey guys!"

"Whats up?" Miroku said, eyeing the girl, but talking to Chance.

"Nothing, my friend just helped me find my dorm. Oh by the way! This is Midnight." Midnight turned around and looked at them, she smiled.

"Yo! So this is my dorm?" She looked around, "Niiiccee."

"Midnight, is one of the most amazing girls on this planet, she's super popular, but a bit of a trouble-maker." Chance laughed, and looked at her.

"I can't help it. I am what I am, and thats all that I am. I am what I am, I'm a hooligan." She laughed, then turned around. "Whoever's stuff that is on the top bunk next to the window, remove it now. Thats my bunk. I call it. Any problems?"

"I have one, well actually it's more of a comment.." Miroku said.

"What?"

"That's my stuff. And I'm not moving." Miroku said stubbornly.

"Oh I think you are." Midnight smiled, and walked towards the beds. She quietly picked his stuff up and dropped it to the ground. Climbed on the top bunk and sat there smiling.

"Well that brightened my day." Shadow laughed, looking at Miroku who was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey guys! I'm Dallas. I'm staying in this dorm, and this is my turtle Ziggy." Dallas said putting his stuff on the bottom bunk underneath Midnight.

"HEEEEYYYY! Loooook! I'm not the only animal in here!" Ziggy said cralwing towards Shadow, who was staring wide-eyed.

"Thats just freaky." Shadow said, but then softened and exclaimed "It's so adorable!"

"Thaaaannkkk youuuu!" Ziggy replied, and if a turtle could smile? Thats what he was doing.

"I think you have the wrong room, twurp!" Jesse was sitting on the bottom bunk of one of the beds trying to unpack.

"No, I think you have the wrong dorm! Shouldn't you be with James?" Ash said, as him and Brock unpacked their stuff. He turned to Jesse.

"Ahh James, how I miss him. But no, they seperated us. I guess being part of 'Team Rocket' doesn't mean anything here." Jesse sighed, but then tensed up when a girl with long brown hair walked in the room. Fire filled her vains as she hissed her name: "Scarrlett Messer"

"Jesse, how nice to see you. Still messing around with that no good James?" Scarrlett walked through the door, with a smile full of hate on her face.

"Yes! And he's not 'no good' he's my best friend. Are you still living off of 'daddys' money? Or did your parents finally tire of you?" Jesse spat back. She eyed Scarrlett, and then laughed, "I guess it's the second option."

Scarrlett didn't have time to reply, becasue right then a weird kid walked in the room.

"Hello I'm Damien. How's it going?" Damien asked, walking in the door with his suitcase.

"Oh great! I'm forced to be in here with losers! Later!" Scarrlett snapped, and left the room.

"Good riddnace!" Jesse yelled.

"What'd I do?" Damien asked, in a sad, confused voice.

"You didn't do anything, but you are a adorable!" Jesse laughed.

"Jesse, who was that?" Brock asked, as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Don't get too comfortable, freak! But that was Scarrlett Messer, she was in my first gang. She was constantly trying to take over. She finally got her wish when I met James, and headin to join 'Team Rocket.' I never liked her" Jesse sighed, and looked out the window. _I miss you James._

"Awh man! Why do I have to be stuck with _you!_" Taylor complained when he saw Raven standing in the middle of the room.

"You like it, now stop acting like a baby! Or I'll find your little brother and really torture you." Raven was staring at Taylor, as he walked by her. She did not want to share a room with him either.

"Woah! What are you guys?" Taylor exclaimed looking at the two girls thatn just walked through the door.

"Well I'm Amy, and I'm a hedgehog, and this is Rouge, she's a bat type thingy." The pink thing said, and Taylors favorite little fox demon entered the room.

"Thats heavy mann." Shippo said, looking at the two girls. "But that might explain the red thing, I saw. Oh and the black and red one, too."

"Oh no! Shadow is here? Oh great! I'll never find a boyfriend!" Rouge fell back on one of the beds, she sighed.

"Well just be glad Sonic isn't. He drives me insane! Even though I love him." Amy laughed.

Knuckles stood staring at Link. He was shocked out of his mind, he didn't mind to share a room with a gay guy. But that gay guy just came on to him. "Um..back up. I'm straight here dude."

"Oh okay. I apologize then." Link said, laughing. He loved freaking people out like that. "Ahh Lucus and Tristen. I see your staying in here as well."

"Yepp. I'm stoked about this year mann. Maybe I won't get held back again." Tristen leaned against the wall, and Lucus rolled his eyes. "There is supposed to be another person in here, right?"

Oh hey guys! This is my room too." Chance said, walking in. He put his stuff down. "do you know where I can get some food?"

"Well finally someone I can relate too." Knuckles rejoiced. "Come on, we'll go find some food."

"Is this dorm 1?" A dark haired guy asked from the door way, Jesse looked up and gasped. He was beautiful.

"Yes, yes it is." She replied, smiling.

"Well I'm supposed to be staying in here, where can I put my things?" The guy said.

"This is the only bed left." Jesse pointed to the bed underneath hers. She watched as he walked over and sat down. "I'm Jesse, by the way."

"I'm Naraku." He said, laying back. "So when does this first class start?"

"10." Jesse sighed.

"Screw that! I'm ditching. You want to join?" Jesse looked at her new room-mate, and smiled.

"You know what Naraku? I think we're going to be great friends."


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST PERIOD:

"I hate you!" Shadow complained when Miroku sat next to him, in first period self defense.

"I'm sure that I feel the exact same way about you. NOW SHUT UP! You big baby!" Miroku growled.

"Bite me fang boy!"

"I don't have fangs! I do bite, but I don't have fangs! DAMNIT!"

"You said it, not me." Shadow laughed, "Now leave me alone!" Shadows attention went to the front of the room, where Mr. Mustang stood looking completely bored.

"Good morning class-SQUIRREL!" His head snapped towards the window. "I have to fight the urge. No fire will be set on this squirrel!" Shadow couldn't help but laugh at his teachers seriousness.

"Hey, maybe this class won't be so bad..after all." He whispered to Miroku.

"Back to what I was saying, before I was so rudely interupted by that squirrel over there! This is first period, Self Defense. Who is the dumbass who is going to ask what you need this class for?" Mr. Mustang walked back to his desk. He sighed when the whole class raised their hands. "Wonderful, a whole class full of dumb shits! Anyway you need to learn Self Defense because from here on out? Your mommy can't protect you. Thats mean, I know. But you can get over it."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Miroku protested.

"Oh really? Says who?" Mr. Mustang said, smiling. He liked this part of the day.

"I do!" Miroku said, quietly.

"And who are you?"

"Miroku."

"Ah yes, I've heard about you. Your the pervert that was caught looking in the girls bathroom. Well you get an A for effort, but your a dumbass for getting caught." Mr. Mustang laughed. "Now I say that my explaination is good enough, so drop it!"

"Yes sir!"

"Your a weird kind of teacher." Damien said from the back.

"Well I have something for you to do. Now go open the window, stick your head out, and shut the window very fast." Mr. Mustang closed his eyes, thinking the kid wouldn't actually do it, but he was wrong when he heard the window slam and the kid yell in pain.

"That hurt! Why'd you tell me to do that?" Damien whined holding his neck.

"Your frekin' stupid kid."

"Is that anyway to treat your new studnets, Colonel Mustang!" Midnight was standing in the doorway, smiling at her teacher.

"NOOOOO! Your in here, again? What'd you do, fail? Again!" Mr. Mustang yelled.

"No, I requested to take the class over, to be with my FAVORITE teacher." Midnight laughed, taking a seat in the back corner.

"How can I say this? Your are my least favorite student."

"You know you like it!"

"Why must I be punished? Midnight, just leave."

"I'm in this class!"

"Fine!"

"You love me, and you know it!" Everyone was laughing by now.

"Of course." Mr. Mustang, leaned back in his chair. He had no idea what to teach this class today, and plus he was sort of hungover. "Look, I have a hangover, so talk amongst yourselfs. Midnight don't even think about it! Whatever your planning, don't do it. Now I'm taking a nap. Good Night!"

"I wasn't planning anything!" Midnight exclaimed.

"Midnight, hunny, I love you but shut up!"

"Fine!" But just as Mr. Mustang closed his eyes, he heard Shadow yell:

"STOP STARING AT ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Mustang yelled back. "Whats your problem?"

"Miroku is acting stupid and staring at me like I'm a fish!"

"Hey! That would make you a Shadow Fish!" Midnight laughed, and everyone joined in.

"I really don't like you." Shadow growled.

"Oh yeah? You'll learn to love me, isn't that right, Colonel?" Midnight's smug grin, quickly dispeared when she seen that he was sleeping. "He's sleeping? He's no help at all! He's gonna pay!"

"I hope your dog dies!" Shadow said, to Miroku.

"Dude! I don't even have a dog!"

"You have Fluffy!"

"Hey! Don't talk about Sesshomaru that way. He might hear you!" Miroku's phone started ringing. "Now you gone and done it! Your dead."

"Hello?" Miroku asked, scared.

"What was that about a dog?" Sesshomaru yelled, "I heard he said, I was a dog, and he hoped I died! Tell him, I will murder his CAT!"

"He doesn't own a cat! Sorry, wrong number, please try your call again, next year!" Miroku said, hanging up on him.

Midnight was getting tired of listening to them argue, she wanted them to shut up. She walked to Mr. Mustangs desk, and stood on it. "Ahem...I wish, I wish I was a fish!"

"BOO!" Shadow yelled and threw a paper wad at her head, she ducked, and it hit Mr. Mustang.

"What the-MIDNIGHT! For the last time! Get off my DESK!" But before he got it out the bell rang, and the other students were standing there watching. "Midnight, I will write you up. Get out!"

"I don't want to!" Midnight laughed. Mr. Mustang grabbed her arm, and dragged her to the back room.

"Midnight, what are you doing?" He sighed after the door was closed.

"Well Mr. Grumpy-pants, I was trying to get them to shut up! But then that evil hedgehog thing threw a paper wad at me!" Midnight said.

"Thats not what I meant!"

"What did you mean?"

"You know exactly what I meant. Your going to get me in trouble!" Mr. Mustang, who was only in his 20's leaned against the wall.

"I am not. No one suspects a thing!" Midnight smiled secretively. Mr. Mustang laughed and hugged her.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well I don't know exactly. But I hope it involves a kiss?" She laughed, and he bent down to kiss her, but then they heard a knock on the door.

Colonel Mustang made a whiney noise as Midnight pulled way. "I'm afraid I have to leave. And you have a class to teach." Midnight said letting go of him, and walking through the door.

SECOND PERIOD:

"LINE UP!" Coach Kenedy barked at every single person in the gym. Everyone did as they were told. "I am coach Kenedy, you all know that. What you don't know is, you can call me Leon. I don't like the Coach nonsense. This is Misty, you can call her Misty."

"I can speak for myself ya know!" Misty interupted. "This year, we are combining this class. If you have any problems with that? Too bad, because we don't care."

"Down Misty! We are here to educate them, not make them piss themselfs. Now GO CHANGE!" He barked.

"Girls follow me, boys follow mister mood-swing over there!" Misty said, leading the girls into the locker room.

"BITE ME!" Leon yelled from across the gym.

"Your that girl, that hangs with the twurp!" Jesse rolled her eyes as Misty smiled at her.

"And now, I'm your gym teacher. Pay back is sweet, Jesse."

"Thats not fair!" Jesse growled.

"Calm down! I don't even like Ash, I would have rather been part of 'Team Rocket'." Misty laughed, and Jesse melted a little.

"Well then I don't hate you as much." Jesse walked over to where Amy, Rouge, and Raven were changing.

"Hey Jess" Amy said, "This is Raven."

"Heya!" Jesse said, and began changing.

"You know, I really hate gym." Rouge said walking on to the court.

"Oh I know, it's such a waste of time." Raven agreed, then they all stood in line, silently.

"But Misty! Thats not fair!" Leon whined.

"Oh yes it is!" Misty grinned.

"Whats not fair?" Knuckles asked.

"We're going to play a game that includes throwing darts!" Misty said.

"And why isn't that fair?" Naraku asked from the corner.

"Becasue she's going to aim at me!" Leon backed away from the glare Misty was giving him. "And it's not fair for the rest of you because the girls get the darts."

"Oh suck it up!" Misty said.

"How can I? Your going to hurt me!"

"Only a little."

"Thats what you said last time!"

"Thats it! No dinner for a week! I won't cook!" Misty yelled. Everyone was snickering at their fighting.

"I don't care! I can fend for myself!"

"Fast food does not count!"

"I survived for two weeks without someone cooking for me!"

"And when you brought the preisdents daughter home she looked anerexic!" Misty was getting angry.

"Thats because she was! She was so anerexic she threw up her own blood!"

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why he failed the misson!"

"Atleast I'm not a pedo!" Leon smirked.

"Thats it! Your not coming home! Now die!" She threw a dart at his head, but he ducked.

"We aren't even married yet!" Leon yelled.

Misty put her engament ring on a dart and threw it, it hit him in the shoulder. "But Misty! Don't do that, put it back on!"

"NO!" She grabbed another dart.

"RUN! Run boys RUN!" Leon yelled. "HIDE they get to stab us, but we get to tackle them. Which is still dangerous seeing how they have DARTS! NOW RUN!" All the guys were ducking and dodging and tackling everything that came in to sight, except for James.

"But Jesse! Why?" James stared at his friend who was aiming at him.

"All is fair in love and war, James darling. Now shut up and take it like a man!" Jesse explained, as she raised her hand back.

"Get out of the way!" Leon yelled at James.

"No, she won't do it."

"James, you underestimate me. NOW DIE!" She threw the dart staright at his head. James ducked and ran for cover. He spotted Leon with a shield. He ran beside him.

"I don't think so! Get your own!" Leon pushed him out, right infront of Jesse.

"But why?" James asked as he watched Jesse walked even closer.

"I'm dealing with an very angry fiancee' right now, so just GET YOUR OWN!" Leon yelled, but James only saw Jesse.

"Jesse. NO. Put that dart down! You don't want to do this!" Jesse had just raised her hand back when someone tackled her. James opened his eyes to see Naraku pinning her down yelling:

"DON'T HURT MY BUDDY!"

It took James all of two seconds to figure out that Naraku was yelling that at him!

"Dude! You just tackled her." James said, confused.

"Yes, so you wouldn't hurt her."

"You know, I can take care of myself." Jesse laughed but then she raised back and stabbed the dart in his arm.

"Owh! What was that about?" Naraku yelled.

"For tackling me, come here James." Jesse said, getting up.

"No!" James slapped her shoulder and ran.

"Well I was going to hug him, but never mind." But then they all turned to Leon and Misty who were yelling at eachother again.

"Calm down! Your overreacting again!" Leon yelled.

"No! Amy! Get out of the gym now!" Misty glared at her, then turned back to Leon "I can't believe you!"

"I didn't do anything!" Leon pleaded.

"You wonder why I don't trust you!" Misty yelled.

"All I did was tell her she needed a different pair of shorts! Those were way too short!"

"And how would you know if you weren't looking!" Misty was walking towards him now.

"Oh thats it!" Leon ran full speed and tackled her, he kissed her, and smiled: "Calm down! Your the only one I look at. NOW I WIN! Oh you just got served!" Misty pushed him off of her, she really couldn't stay mad at him for too long. She sighed.

"Boys win, he tackled me. Now everyone go change out, and Leon, give me back my ring. Before you give it to someone else! Class dismissed."

"You really should stop overreacting you know." Leon told Misty, as they were leaving the gym.

"You should really stop looking at everything that smells good!"

"Here we go again. Over the summer, when I left for Europe you thought I wasn't going to come back, but here I am!"

"But there is no telling what went on with you and that girl!"

"NOTHIN! For realz, Misty. Your my one and only. Deal with it, k?" Leon put his arm around her waist.

"Fine!"

LUNCH:

"That looks disgusting." Taylor said, to his little brother as he sat down.

"Well so does your face, but you don't hear me complaining." Damien replied without looking at him.

"Nice one Damien." Scarrlett said, sitting down.

"You stay out of it! I was just insulted and your taking his side!" Taylor exclaimed. "I thought we had something special."

"We do sweetie," Scarrlett smiled, "In your mind! You freak!"

"You like it."

"Hey Scarr, meet my friend. I met her today in gym. She's super cool." Damien said as Jesse walked to the table. Scarrlett felt ice run through her veins.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I'm here to sit with Damien. Do you have a problem with that, princess?" Jesse smiled and sat down.

"Yes, but I'm going to just let it go, and walk away. You'll die soon enough." Scarrlett got up and left.

"Damn, I wish you would've come sooner. I thought she was never going to leave!" Taylor said, digging into his food. There was a loud noise on the table. He looked up to see Dallas standing there, his tray already on the table. "Whats up?"

"Yay! My friends!" Ziggy said, crawling out of Dallas's jacket.

"Again, I say that is weird."

"BARNEY LOVER!"

"Are you talking about the miniture Barney he had?" Talyor almost choked on his Pepsi.

"Yupp."

"I'm telling you, there is something weird going on between them!" Shadow argued with Miroku as they reached the table.

"Thats ridiculous. Do you know how stupid you sound?" Miroku smiled at the turtle, but was talking to Shadow.

"I seen the way he looked at her!" Shadow protested, but otherwise gave up. "Yo James! Over here!"

James walked to the table, with Midnight and Raven at his side. "Hey guys, I want you to meet my friends."

"We already know them James." Taylor said, James's face fell. "Well atleast let me go through the motions!"

"Knock yourself out, kid."

"Yay! This is Midnight, Midnight, this is Miroku, Damien, Jesse, Taylor, Dallas, and Shadow."

"Oh god! Not you again!" Shadow groaned.

"Oh you get used to it babe." Midnight laughed, and sat down next to Jesse.

"Need I remind you? I don't like you!"

"Well I don't like you either, hedgehog. But we just have to deal, now don't we?" Midnight glared at him, but then looked at her friend who was still standing. "Raven hunny, come sit with meh!" Raven walked around the table, and sat beside Taylor.

"So I heard gym, was fun." Midnight laughed. "I hope Misty kicked Leon's ass. He probably deserved it, anyway."

"So your saying that it was in no way, Misty's fault?" Shadow looked at her, with a mean glare.

Midnight took a bite of Raven's breadstick. "No, I'm saying Leon is a dumbass, so therefore it was probably his fault. They constantly fight, and it's always his fault."

"Not this time." Raven interjected. "It was all Misty, she overreacted, and they fought." Midnight laughed, then she seen Chance.

"Chance lover, come here." Chance looked at her like she was crazy for a second, but started walking towards her anyway. "Whats up?" She asked.

"Looking for Amy. Have you seen her?" Chance replied.

"Yeah! She's over there with that Naraku dude." Jesse told him pointing towards them.

"Alright! Thanks." Chance took off.


	3. Chapter 3

3 WEEKS LATER:

Raven was standing in the middle of her dorm room, the place was a mess, her room mates seriously did not now how to clean. She looked at her script for the school play, she really should be practicing but she had to clean. Somewhat anyhow. She looked around, sighed and started cleaning. It was a few minutes later she found herself singing the main song of the play:

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_in dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me,_

_and speaks my name. _

_And do I dream again? For now I find _

_The Phantom Of The Opera is here,_

_inside my mind._

Shadow was walking down the hall, when he heard a voice, that was as sweet as honey. He followed the voice to Taylors dorm room, and he saw Raven in the middle of the room. Picking things up, but still singing. She was singing one of the songs from the school play, _so thats who got Christine's part.._he couldn't finish the thought, because she started singing again:

_Sing once again with me,_

_our strange duet._

_My power over you,_

_grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me,_

_to glance behind._

_The Phantom Of The Opera is there,_

_inside your mind!_

Shadow was so entranced in her voice, he didn't noticed he was slipping until he fell face down in the floor. Raven jumped and turned around, and seen him. "Jeez Raven, what'd you do to the poor guy?" Miroku said, laughing at Shadow.

"I didn't do anything, I don't think. I didn't even know he was there." Raven helped Shadow up. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't want you to stop singing." Shadow said.

Raven let go of him, and he fell again. "What?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You were listening to me?"

"Yes, I was. You have a beautiful voice. Did you get the main roll?" Shadow had managed to get up to Taylors bed. He looked at Raven as she chose her words. She finally sighed.

"Yes, I'm playing Christine."

"Hey cool! I'm the Phantom!" Miroku exclaimed holding out a letter.

"What? You didn't even try out. You don't even like The Phantom Of The Opera!" Shadow stared at him, he was rambling but it didn't make since. "Whats the name on the letter?"

"It is addressed to a Mr. Shadow the-AWH MAN! Not again! Here's your stinkin letter!" Miroku threw it at him, and stomped off. Shadow was excited he'd always wanted to play the phantom, it was his dream. But as he looked at Raven, he wanted to play the part more than ever.

"So your the Phantom?" Raven asked.

"Apparently."

"We should practice our lines together sometime, but for now, please get out of my room." And with that she shoved Shadow out.

"Mr. Mustang! Wait up!" Miroku yelled, Shadow and him were running to catch up with their Self Defense teacher. Who had stopped all the sudden, Miroku ran into him.

"When you said 'wait up' I didn't think you wanted to run into me." Mr. Mustang laughed, steadying Miroku.

"Did you hear the good news?" Miroku asked.

"That your a fumbling idiot? I've known that for a while now."

"No, not that. Everyone knows that. Shadow got the part of the Phantom!" Miroku said, not even getting what Mr. Mustang just said.

"Good job, kiddo. I voted for you."

"Thank you, sir. I'm excited." Shadow laughed. They started walking down the hall.

"Gentle, may I ask for you assistance on something?" Mr. Mustang asked, and both Miroku and Shadow stared at him, with blank expressions.

"Come again?" Shadow asked.

"Look, I need advice, on something, something to do with a girl."

"And your how old?" Miroku commented.

"22!"

"Oh okay, whats going on?" Miroku asked and they went in the classroom.

"Well I met my girlfriend a year ago, and thought she was the most ANNOYING person on this planet."

"Wait! Who is it?" Shadow asked.

"I can't tell you that. Thats classified." Mr. Mustang said, he sighed then continued: "Now as I was saying, as I seen her more often, her annoying-ness became somewhat loveable." Thats when Mr. Mustang made a mistake, an flipped open his phone.

"Holy shit! Is that-" Miroku started to say but Mr. Mustang's hand went to his mouth. "If you say one word I will set you on fire!" His hand left Miroku's mouth.

"I knew it!" Shadow said shaking his head.

"It's not what you think! No, okay. It's exactly what you think, but it's not bad!" Mr. Mustang rambled.

"I want you to say it out loud, so I can gloat about being right!" Shadow said.

"I most certainly will not!"

"I'll tell the whole school."

"Fine! Midnight is my girlfriend. Are you happy?"

"Yes, yes I am." Shadow said turning to Miroku. "FACE MONK!"

"Can we get back to the subject?" Mr. Mustang had already got himself into trouble, so he figured he might as indulge himself.

"All you have to do, is tell her you need space, that it's not her it's you." Miroku told him. "It actually works, well the first part anyway."

"Forget about the second part." Shadow said.

"What? No! Thats not what I'm talking about at all!" Mustang exclaimed.

"Just tell her you need some 'me' time."

"I love her dumbass! I'm not breaking up with her!"

"For a teacher? Your pretty stupid. Your not 'breaking up' with her. Your just telling her you need space!" Shadow argued.

"But I don't need space!"

"Then what are you talking about?" Miroku yelled, Mustang sighed and went to his desk. He sat down and opened the draw. He reached in and pulled out a small box and opened it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Shadow's mouth was hanging open. "Your whipped."

"Yes, this is what I was talking about. I'm going to ask her to marry me. I just don't know how to go about it."

"Do we look like we know?" Miroku yelled once again.

"Know what?" Midnight said standing in the door way. Mustang quickly grabbed the box, and put it back in the drawer.

"Um...know whats for lunch today." Miroku said slyly.

"Uh huh. Your lying to me." Midnight said walking towards the desk. Mustang smiled at her.

"Oh for Heaven sakes. WE KNOW!" Shadow finally cracked. "We know everything. It's so disturbing I wish I didn't know, but I do! Now I'm contamiated! Damnit!"

"Shadow calm down. It's not that bad dude." Miroku said. He turned to Midnight, "How old are you?"

"I'll be 18 in October. Why?"

"Wrong, just wrong."

"How is that wrong? She's turning 18 in a month!" Mustang said.

"It's just wrong. I will never look at you, the same way again Midnight." Miroku said.

"You better not be looking at her anyway! I know how she is, she don't care where she is, she'll change her clothes in a heartbeat! I'm talking to you both!" Mustang was getting kind of angry.

"I don't even sleep in the dorm!" Shadow protested.

"I don't care where you sleep. Don't be looking at my girlfriend!"

"Shhh! Not so loud, dummy!" Midnight said, she turned to the door. "I'm leaving. I'm going to take a nap. Laterr"

"Now that she's gone, how do you plan to do this?" Miroku asked leaning against the desk. "You better have a good plan, because I've heard the girls talking about this stuff, and it sounds complicated. It's a dark place mann, are you sure what want to do this?"

"It's not a dark place, and it's not complicated. Just drop a pick up line and hand her the ring, tell her she won." Shadow said from the floor.

"That would defiantly get me a 'no' and possibly a slap on the face. Have you ever been slapped by her? It freakin' hurts!" Mustang was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed.

Miroku looked at him, "How are you going to get married and her still be in this school?"

"Thats easy, we'll eleope and keep it hidden until she graduates."

"I have an idea, how he could go about this, and not make a fool of himself." Naraku said walking in the door. Mustangs eyes flew open.

"I'm so dead." He whined.

"But Jesse, I don't want to." James protested as Jesse straightened up his clothes.

"All you have to do, is ask her out. Then don't show up. It's simple." Jesse explained. "There is no problem. Now go get her tiger!" She pushed him in the hall. Midnight was standing next to her, laughing.

"Damn, your evil. I like you." Midnight said.

"It just comes naturally." Jesse laughed as they watched James walk down the hall to Amy. Amy had pissed Jesse off earlier by saying that she thought James was cute, and Jesse didn't think that Amy was worthy enough to say it. So she sent James to set her up. "Watch my boy work."

"Hey Amy." James said leaning against the wall.

"Oh hey James, whats up?" Amy asked smiling at him. James turned to look at Jesse.

"Abort MISSION!" James pleaded. But Jesse rolled her eyes and pointed to Amy. James sighed and turned back around.

"What was that about?" Amy asked eyeing him.

"I talk to myself sometimes. I was trying to talk myself out of doing this, because I'm firghtened." James lowered his head. He had this acting thing down pat. _Jesse will be so proud of me, maybe she will kiss me!_ _Or maybe, this would be even better, maybe she'll give me a COOKIE. HEHE._

"What?" Amy asked, she felt bad for him. He seemed so depressed all the time.

"Amy, would you go out with me tonight?"

"Yes."

James's head snapped up, "I will be here at 7." James walked to Jesse. "I did the evil deed, now give my cookie WOMAN!"

"What cookie?" Jesse asked.

"I want a cookie. You put me up to your evil deed. I derserve a cookie. NOW!" James snapped.

"Okay, okay. Don't spring a leak! I'll get you a cookie. Come along James darling." Jesse said, then turned to Midnight, "Want to come?"

"I'm staying right here!" James protested.

"In the hall? Where no cookies are?" Midnight asked, appraising him. She was surpirsed at the way he was talking to Jesse.

"Okay, I'll go. But just for the cookie." James said, and they walked to Jesse's dorm.

Naraku was leaning against the wall looking at Mr. Mustang.

"How'd you figure it out?" Mustang asked, head in his hands.

"I was listening. I had nothing better to do." Naraku said.

"Well, whats your plan?" Mustang asked.

"First things first. Shadow I hate you for getting the part of the Phantom, I wanted it. Miroku, just go die Monk." Naraku looked at them both, then back at Mustang. "And as for you, you could always set up candles all over this room, have no light but that, bring here in her, explain how much you love her, and then propose. It's that simple."

"Thats actually pretty smart." Miroku said. "Well not me going to die, but the proposal part."

"It is. I agree." Shadow agreed.

"Well help me find some candles guys, tonight I'm going to propose to her." Mustang grinned, he had a good feeling about this.


End file.
